In related technologies, a silicon-based ultrasonic transducer micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) array is used for receiving and transmitting ultrasonic waves, detecting the position of a gesture and identifying the gesture. An integration of gesture identification with a display device is a module integration based on the silicon-based MEMS array and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor integrated circuit (CMOS IC).
In summary, in related technologies, functional modules for identifying a gesture are built completely externally and not integrated with a display screen.